IGoodbye
iGoodbye (Adeus) é o 14º e 15º episódio da 6ª Temporada de iCarly. O Geral é 108 e 109. Este episódio marca o final de iCarly. Enredo Sínopse não disponível. Curiosidades *Em 13 de Junho, Boog!E (T-Bo) publica em seu twitter: "Dirigindo nossa última mesa de Leitura.. Para nosso último episódio... Isso vai ser DIFÍCIL.. iCarly 4EVER!" *Está será a última aparição de Carly Shay , Sam Puckett , Freddie Benson , Spencer Shay , Gibby Gibson e T-Bo . *Jennette postou em sua página oficial ao fãs no Facebook, "Só fiz uma tabela de fim de noite para ler o último episódio de iCarly. O que a experiência de um coração partido. Eu amo meus iCarlys". *O título foi confirmado por Boog!E, no twitter. *Dan tweeta: "Ok ... respirações profundo ... respirações profundo ... (Suspiro)". E esta noite ele disse: "Uau. Só fiz um script tarde da noite para o iCarly - elenco todo. Muitas risadas (e muitas outras emoções). Se eu fosse um bebedor, eu preciso de uma bebida." *Jerry tweeta: Não se preocupe todos, ainda há muitos mais no iCarly épara ver, estamos apenas fotografando a última esta semana, é muito amargo e doce. :). Também disse que este último episódio de iCarly é como nadar em um oceano de lágrimas. Tão difícil, tão divertido, tão memorável. *Miranda tweeta: "última semana da minha vida. Filmar o último episódio de iCarly". *Nathan tweeta: " Obrigado a vocês por todo o amor e apoio.Isto é absolutamente o mais difícil semana da minha vida. Tentando absorver cada último segundo ..." *iCarly é o mais antigo live-action, esboço não comedy show da Nickelodeon , em termos de anos, cinco anos e dois meses, superando Skeeter primo , por 109 episódios, e superando O Mundo Secreto de Alex Mack . *Dan comentou em seu twitter que a sinopse do último episódio todo mundo sabe, de acordo com ele, esse séra o melhor episódio de todos porém, o mais triste.Ele também divulgou que a série que Jennette vai fazer na Nickelodeon possa ter apariçoes de Miranda , Noah , Nathan e Jerry . *Muitos fãs estão abalados com esta noticia. *o Dan Falou em seu Blog que a Ultima palavra desse Episodio um dos personagem ira dizer a Palavra "fora". *Jennette menciona em um artigo com a ''Teen Vogue: ''"Nosso último episódio tem mais de perto boas para os fãs de iCarly que estiveram conosco desde o início. Haverá algumas perguntas respondidas e lágrimas derramadas!" *A esposa de Dan , Lisa Lillien será figurante. Ela postou em seu twitter: "Eu sou basicamente uma figurante. Talvez eu tenha uma única linha, se eu me comportar... ;)", e em outro comentário: "Eu estarei fazendo uma aparição Itty Bitty no final." Houve referências a seu show ''Hunger girl ''e seu nome em episódios anteriores, mas está é a primeira vez que Lisa fez uma participação especial no show como uma personagem de iCarly adequadamente, com seu mesmo nome. *Sam Puckett e Gibby Gibson irão se deslocar em outras duas séries de spin-off de iCarly, Sam&Cat e Gibby. Galeria de Fotos Instagr.am.jpg|Roteiro do episódio iGoodbye instagr1.jpg 306951 10150976249273308 2052844578 n.jpg|Algum dia, você vai saber sobre o que esta cena fala. 361px-X2_cf56574.jpg 556650 10150979068998308 2078596380 n.jpg 428423 10150979075653308 521004582 n.jpg 574px-177722_10150979076113308_349302847_o.jpg|Miranda Cosgrove e Jennette McCurdy entre as gravações 545px-206095_10150979078628308_1529108531_n.jpg 603px-457744_10150979079088308_214375534_o.jpg|Noah Munck e Nathan Kress lendo o roteiro 545px-471739_10150979068398308_1658049765_o.jpg 545px-484222_10150979066848308_13118002_n.jpg|link=Miranda e Jennette lendo o roteiro do episódio 545px-168837_10150979068018308_584322783_n.jpg Mir e jenn.jpg Spencr.jpg|Jerry Trainor entre as tomadas do episódio Jenn, Mir e Jerry.jpg Lendo roteiro.jpg Carly no avião oO.jpg 292626 10150979079648308 1473770961 n.jpg|Boog Que?.jpg The last hug.jpg|Últimos abraços da série The gravation.jpg Smothie.jpg Oo.jpg|Escrevendo script do último episódio Noah and girl.jpg Miranda and Troll.jpg Miranda and Nathan.jpg|Nathan e Miranda esperando entre as tomadas Vaqueira.jpg|Jennette McCurdy vestida de vaqueira para as filmagens Jennette, Jerry and I don't know.png I don't know but Jennette is together.jpg House.jpg Groovy Smoothie.jpg Cast.jpg .jpg Boog.jpg|BooG!E com chapéu de frutas BooG!.jpg All cast.jpg Tumblr_m5z1zeG13h1rnuno0o1_500.jpg 599664_10150889410547584_1327381158_n.jpg 558201_10151084573193308_1892249983_n.jpg Tumblr_m874siBHUy1qesmejo1_500.jpg Referências #Final de iCarly vai ser em Novembro. #Boog'E twitta uma foto do roteiro mostrando o título do episódio. #Tweet de Boog'E. #Jennette dizendo sobre o episódio final de iCarly. #Tweet de Dan sobre o final da série. #Tweet de Dan emocionado sobre o final de iCarly. #Jerry tweeta sobre o final de iCarly. #Jerry emocionado com o final. #Miranda tweeta sobre o final de iCarly. #Nathan tweeta sobre o final de iCarly. Categoria:6ª Temporada Categoria:Final de iCarly